1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to molding apparatuses and, more particularly, to an injection molding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Molding apparatuses are widely used for manufacturing optical articles, such as light guide plates, lenses, and so on. Generally, a molding method using the molding apparatuses includes a knockout process.
Referring to FIG. 11, an injection molding apparatus 100 includes a core 10, an eject pin 12 and a component collector 14. The core 10 defines a cavity 1022 therein. A molding component 16 is received in the cavity 1022. A through hole 1024 is defined in the core 10 and intercommunicates with the cavity 1022. The eject pin 12 passes through the through hole 1024 and touches the molding component 16 to eject the molding component 16 out of the cavity 1022. The component collector 14 is located at one side of and below the cavity 1022. The component collector 14 is configured for collecting the molding component 16 ejected out from the cavity 1022. A knockout process of the molding component 16 from the cavity 1022 using the eject pin 12 is described as below: firstly, the eject pin 12 moves towards the molding component 16 and knocks the molding component 16 out from the cavity 1022; then the molding component 16 falls into the component collector 14.
However, the molding component 16 may be ejected out with a large force that the molding component 16 may be disposed beyond the component collector 14 (see broken lines in FIG. 1). Sometimes, the molding component 16 may be broken because of that.
What is needed, therefore, is an injection molding apparatus can prevent the molding components from being broken.